


Out of Nowhere

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first time came unexpectedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Nowhere

It came out of fucking nowhere, except for all the ways it was just waiting to happen. What they liked, what they wanted hardly entered into Brian's head, and Rome sure as fuck didn't think about until the first time someone called them on how tight they were.

No, that first time, when it happened, it was just the way things were supposed to go, the hammer coming down and letting loose all the octane in their blood. Brian's win, the cold sweat of if they were going to pull it off, and the cruise in the new car they had both put their blood and sweat into all faded to nothing in the moment their mouths came tight in, teeth clinking with inexperience, and then there was nothing but Rome, Rome's body, Rome's hands, and the vinyl of the seat he was pinned to.


End file.
